1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device and more particularly a game device utilizing chance control devices associated with a game board with the game board and chance control devices having associated structural relationships and associated indicia by which a unique and interesting game may be played by utilizing simulated money.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior patents exist in which game boards and chance devices are associated with indicia in order to play games in accordance with particular rules of play. Exemplary of the prior art in this field of endeavor are the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 76,572, 4/7/1868; No. 1,024,194, 4/23/12; No. 1,161,552, 11/23/15; No. 1,525,944, 2/10/25.